Web-based interactive content such as game play or educational curriculum typically requires a client device to have an active connection to the internet. When the client device travels out of the range of the internet connection or otherwise becomes offline, the web-based interactive content may become unavailable, and/or progress in the game play or the educational curriculum can be interrupted. This can frustrate a user, and may require the user to repeat the game play or the educational curriculum when network connectivity is re-established before the user can proceed to the next level. While some content such as media content (e.g., songs, movies, etc.) can be stored locally on the client device to make the content available for playback while offline, web-based interactive content that involves user interaction with a web server cannot be simply downloaded and accessed offline because the content may vary depending on the user interactions with the content.
Embodiments of the present invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.